


【盾冬】第九十九次

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L





	【盾冬】第九十九次

OOC HE 第一人称  
————

他的侧脸逆着光，留下了一个漂亮的剪影。  
我握住了他向我伸出的手，眼睛酸酸涩涩地。  
“嗨，我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，刚才那几个人没有为难你吧？”他问道，朝我笑着，就像当初一样。  
“没有，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”我答道，借着他的力量站了起来。  
他还像当初一样年轻，我不合时宜的想着，压下了心中的苦涩。他以为这是他第一次遇见我，可他却不知道，这是我第九十九次在这里遇见他。  
第一次，我在这里遇见他，却没能在奔驰过雪国的火车上抓住他的手，与他分离了七十多年，最后依旧无疾而终，等到我躺在棺材中闭上眼时，却又回到了初遇的小巷。于是我拼了命的想要改变属于我们的结局。  
在后面的几十次重启中，我也在这里遇见他，要么没能抓住他的手又一次失去了他，经历者或生离或死别；要么我抱着他一同掉下了火车，坠入了茫茫白雪，或生同眠死同穴这般共死，或么看着他在我怀里没有了呼吸这般天人永隔。  
这是第九十九次重来，我只觉恍如隔世。  
不对，不是恍如隔世，就是一别经年，再见已是来生。  
或许是我还不够努力，不足以留下他，让他陪着我走完往后余生，亦或许是我未尽全力，爱得不够，但我只知道，无论还要再重来多少次，只要我还活着，我就会一直为他而活，直到我改变了我们的结局。  
“嘿，小豆芽，”他冲我笑道，“以后跟我混吧。”  
我跟上了他的步子，也没有说什么，只是安静地欣赏着他的侧脸。  
他还像以前一样，睫毛纤长，纯净的眼神中透着少年人的天真和不谙世事，嘴角翘起，勾勒出阳光的弧度。他就像墙边野蛮生长的蔷薇，美丽、坚韧，又带着几分锋芒。  
“那些混蛋就喜欢仗着自己块头大欺负别人，”他说着吹了个口哨，揉了一把我的头发，“但他们都打不过我，放心跟我混，保证没问题。”  
我笑着问，“我能叫你巴基吗？”  
话一出口，眼泪倒是也留了下来。  
他诧异地停下了脚步，看着我，帮我擦了擦泪水，“为什么这个名字，我像是听过一万遍一样？”  
我的心在呐喊，在尖叫，我想要告诉他：是的，是我，我呼唤你的名字，千千万万次。  
但我不能告诉他，我怕惊扰了他的未来，惊扰了他的生活。  
他见我没有说话，径自笑了一下，“可能是我想多了吧。”  
我抬手擦了擦眼泪，破涕为笑，“巴基，那我们走吧，往后我跟着你混。”  
他忽然嘟起了嘴，抱怨似的喊道，“为什么要叫我小鹿，听起来好像个小姑娘！不行，我也给给你起个外号…史蒂薇！你就叫史蒂薇了！”  
我看着他从皱着眉到又笑了起来，忽然觉得我的世界被点亮了。  
这一次，我会继续与不公的结局抗争，直到我们一起抵达世界的尽头、时间的终点。  
他潇洒地在我前面走着，没有回头，我咳嗽了两声，终于得到了他的注意。  
“小史蒂薇怎么还弱不禁风的，”他问道，把自己的手贴在了我的额头上，“还好没发烧。看样子，你是哮喘吧，怎么这么不注意自己的身体，偏偏跑出来要挨打？”  
他伸出手指弹了弹我的额头，“以后跟我混，我还得照顾你，我这个小弟真是收亏了。”  
我摇了摇头，“不亏的，我做土豆泥超好吃。”  
巴基大笑了起来，“说起来，我今年十四，看你也不过十一二岁，来叫声哥哥我听听。”  
“巴基哥哥，”我眨着眼睛，看着金色的阳光镀在他的脸上，暗骂先前的自己为什么没有在这时就情窦初开呢。  
他笑了，眉眼弯在了一起。  
美好。  
他咯咯地笑着，捂着脸往前走，招呼我跟上来。  
我们散漫地在街上游荡，就像其他十三四岁的孩子一样。  
街边熟悉的树目送着我们远去，飞鸟也拍打着翅膀飞去。  
我们踢着石子儿，一同漫步。  
“长大了想干什么？”他回过头来问我。  
我看着他的样子，说，“想追着你，你去哪里我去哪里。”  
他眯起了眼睛，“你最好不是在哄我！小兔崽子！我们才刚认识不到一天。”  
“可是你救了我。”我歪头说着，心中却是无尽的苦涩：我们认识了一个世纪那么久，我们认识了九十九次那么多，我们曾经深爱着彼此，却始终无疾而终。  
“那好吧，史蒂薇，”他掐了掐我的脸蛋，“那我也要陪你到世界的尽头。”  
“拉钩，”我伸出手指，“说好了，不能改。”  
不要把我丢在那列火车上，也不要让我一个人看你在我怀里失去呼吸。  
他的手指勾上了我的手指，我感到了那多年未曾感受到的热度。  
我们一道走着，说笑着，最后回了家。  
他觉得我们只是初遇，我却知道我们曾经一切亲密的细节。  
就这样，我们一同度过了漫长的夏天，金色的秋天，还有白雪皑皑的冬天。  
日子一天天过去，一年过去了，然后又过了一年，我们在这条街上漫无目的的奔跑嬉闹。  
十六岁。  
他在他生日那天，请我去看了一场电影。  
我们坐在电影院的最后一排，借着昏暗光，看影片的男女主角亲吻在了一起。  
“史蒂薇，亲别人是一种什么样的感觉啊？”他小声问我，呼吸打在我的耳边，痒痒的，头发划过我的脸颊，毛茸茸的。  
“试试不就知道了吗？”我说着，捧起了他的脸颊，轻轻地把嘴唇抵在他的嘴唇上。  
我们的嘴唇重合在了一起，只是单纯地贴在了一起。  
他的脸好像红了，我不合时宜的想到，就像以前亲他时一样，他一点都没有变。  
我们的嘴唇分开了。  
可下一秒我们却又亲在了一起。  
我伸出了舌头，打开了他的牙齿，我们就像影片里的男女主角一样亲吻着彼此。  
他的舌尖碰触着我的舌尖，我们交换着口中的唾液，在没有人注意到的角落，缠绵而青涩地接吻。  
这个吻从未出现在我的其余98次生活中，我甚至一度以为他会推开我。  
可他没有。  
他陪我接完了这个漫长的吻。  
这个漫长到好像隔了一个世纪的吻。  
他红着脸和我分开，嘴角拉着银线。  
我低头看了一眼，发现我鼓起了帐篷，而他也是。  
可他什么也没说，下意识地避开了我的目光，假装专心致致得看起了电影。  
我想了想，偷偷伸出了手，拉住了他的，在他的手心里挠来挠去。  
他瞪了我一眼，却紧接着笑了起来。  
好美。我想到，为什么之前从未见过这这样的他？  
我们偷偷笑着走出了电影的放映厅，手挽着手，躲在影院门口刚刚吐出一些绿意的秃树后。  
我问，“还亲吗？”  
他没有说话，闭着眼睛，又一次亲上了我的嘴唇，之后飞速分开，只在我脸上留下了睫毛的颤抖，宛如蝴蝶张开翅膀，在微风中飞行。  
我有些踉跄，看着他鲜红的嘴唇，闻着他身上干净的气息，只在心底里留下一声轻叹。  
我爱他，他不知道，或许只把这些吻当做恶作剧和玩笑。  
“啊…”我轻轻叹了一口气，却看进了他那双灰绿色的眼眸中我的身影。  
街上行人都成了泡影，唯有我的样子清晰明了。  
他或许也爱我，或许提前爱上了我，我想到，又抓住了他的衣领，亲上了他的嘴唇。  
“我们回家吧…”他喘息着，捧住我的脸，“哥哥家没人…”  
一路上我们没有说话，却牵住了手，握得紧紧的。  
紧到我忘了自己曾经经历的98次失去，只记住了眼前这一刻。  
一生太短，一瞬好长，长到足以用所有的未来去铭刻。  
推开他家的门，我们急不可耐地亲吻在了一起。  
呼吸、喘息、亲吻、对视。  
“然后呢…”他迷茫的问我，“如果是电影…之后要怎么做？”  
我没有说话，解开了他衬衫的扣子。  
他疑惑地看着我，我皱了皱眉，“应该是这样，”我说着脱下了他的衣服。  
他咯咯地笑着，小声抱怨，“史蒂薇，有点冷…”  
我亲吻上了他的前胸。  
他愣在了原地。  
“巴基，别怕我…”我轻轻地亲吻着，脱下了他的背带裤。  
这将是我在这一生中第一次拥有他——比往常早了将近百年。  
我爱他，他爱我。  
他逐渐放松了下来，干笑了两声，“那我是不是也应该脱你的裤子啊，史蒂薇？”  
“好啊，”我答道，扒下了他的内裤。  
“嘿，”他喊到，也脱下了我的裤子，“有点冷。”  
我咳嗽了两声，他忙问我怎么了。  
“巴基哥哥，我也有点冷……”我说着亲了亲他。  
他撩起了我耳边的碎发，问，“那怎么办？给你把裤子穿上？”  
“不要…”我抱着他的胳膊，“你捂一捂我就好了。”  
“嗯？”他不解的看着我，眼睛中是疑惑和狐疑。  
“坐上来…”我说这叼住了他的嘴唇，“巴基哥哥最好了。”  
他嗔怪地瞪了我一眼，“鬼才信你的邪。”  
“不嘛，巴基哥哥说好了要照顾我的。”我眨巴着眼睛，笑着看着他。  
他有些生气地朝我撅起屁股，两瓣粉嫩的臀瓣在我眼前晃来晃去。  
我拍了拍他的屁股，“哥哥，别闹。”，伸出手指插进了他的后穴。  
他应该是被我的动作吓到了，后穴紧紧地收缩，感觉就像是要夹断我的手指一样。  
“放松，”我轻声说道，一股无名之火涌上心头。  
“史蒂薇！你在干什么…”他有些断续地喊着，听得我心里痒痒，“停下…嗯…停…”  
我没有听他的，手指继续向里伸去，在他温热的洞穴里按揉。  
他的屁眼很小，还带着几根不易察觉的耻毛，吞下了我的手指。  
“好疼…史蒂夫…唔…我要不行了…”我听见巴基喊到，却向更深处试探。  
他的叫唤变了味。  
“啊…好奇怪…史蒂夫…嗯…”他轻声呻吟着，“再深一点…”  
我的手指刮过了他的内壁，他骚痒的浑身一软，屁股开始流水，“史蒂夫，好…史蒂夫…好弟弟…再弄弄我……”  
我的手指退了出来，脱掉了自己的内裤，“哥哥，想舒服一点不如坐上来，自己动。我身体不好，不能剧烈运动。”  
他呜呜咽咽地坐在了我的腿上，对着我的性器往下坐，小穴一张一合地却总是坐不进去，“呜…史蒂薇…你怎么这么大…怎么别处…啊…”  
他毫无防备地坐了下去，用自己软泞而温暖的小穴吃掉了我的一整根鸡巴。  
“啊…我要死了…嗯…”  
“哥哥动一动，”我在他耳边轻声说道，他圈住了我的脖子，圈的死死地，仿佛我是他生命中的救命稻草一般。  
他眼眶通红，咬着嘴唇，委屈极了。  
我心里一动，只觉得好久没有见过这样的他了，拢了拢他的头发。  
他问，“你…你刚才说什么…”  
“巴基，动一动。”  
他的小穴一缩一缩的，咬的我很紧，我只觉得自己又涨大了一倍似的。  
“嗯…是这样吗……”他呢喃着问道，屁股往上抬起来了一点，再落了下去，“嗯…啊…好舒服…史蒂夫…”  
“舒服吗？”我问，亲着他的耳垂，擦了擦他留下来的汗，“可是只有巴基哥哥舒服了呢。我不舒服。”  
“史蒂夫…啊…那你要怎么…”他来回在我的性器上起起落落，咬合着我的鸡巴，“我好舒服…”  
他的神色迷离，嘴角流出了口水，整个人都是粉红色的。  
他和我连着的地方湿透了，全是从他身体里分泌出的淫液。  
“啊…好像在骑大马…”他说着，伸手摸着自己的肚子，那里被顶的勾勒出了我性器的样子，“好爽…我要死了…我要爽死了…”  
他不断在我的鸡巴上起伏，撅起屁股动弹，收紧又敞开后穴，吃着我的性器。  
他的阴茎也挺立着，前面还喷了一点稀水儿，我握住了它，上下撸动。  
他爽的直叫，“史蒂夫…史蒂夫…我在用我的屁眼操干你的鸡巴…啊…好爽…”  
“啊…又酸又涨又痒…嗯…唔顶的我…哈啊…好爽…你的大jb帮我挠得好舒服，挠到心里了…你顶到我了…”  
“我是不是…要被你玩坏了…”  
“…嗯…啊…别再弄了…啊啊啊啊！好爽！比自己打手枪爽一万倍…嗯…”  
他射了。  
粘稠的精水喷了我一脸。  
他伸出了舌头，舔去了我脸上的精液，“我的…我的精液好甜…”他说着，又舔了舔我的脸蛋，继续自己上下震动。  
他的后穴实在是太完美了，吃下了我的东西还不住收缩，被我填的分外充实。  
“史蒂夫…你好像…你好像在我身体里又大了…嗯…”他带着鼻音儿呢喃着，“我还要！哈啊…嗯嗯…第一次这么爽…这就是接吻之后要做的事情吗…以后…以后我们可以多做几次吗…好快乐…好幸福…”  
“如果我…我要是个妞…做起来岂不更快乐…”他自己情迷意乱地抓着我的后背，抛却了一切羞耻心，大声呻吟，“这种羞羞事我做的好快乐…我可以…我可以拥有更多吗…”  
“嗯…这叫做爱…对不对史蒂夫…我的第一次给你了…哈啊…好爽…”他喊着，“比书里说的草女人要爽多了…我被你填满了…史蒂夫我要是…要是裂开了一个扣子…一个妞儿的小洞，也会这么…这么爽吗…啊…我不行了…”  
“你只用后面就能高潮，巴基哥哥，乖，”我亲了亲他，他却缠着我的脖子索要更多。  
“还要…还有史蒂夫拿鸡巴操我…我要嘛~”  
“别浪叫了。”我说着挺腰插进了他的后穴，插的更深。  
“啊啊噢噢噢…嗯嗯…哈啊…哈啊…嗯…”他叫着，嘴里的口水流的满脖子都是，又一次射了，还凑上来亲吻着我的嘴唇。  
“史蒂薇好厉害…捅得好深好深…我好…好爽…”他呻吟着，大腿环住了我的腰，“我的第一次性爱就…啊哈啊…这么爽…我以后怎么娶老婆啊…完全不想娶…只想被…被史蒂夫操…”  
他说着，舔着我的耳廓。  
我也射在了他的身体里。


End file.
